A growing number of people are using electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets computers, laptop computers, portable media players, and so on. These individuals often use the electronic devices to consume content, purchase items, and interact with other individuals. In some instances, an electronic device is portable, allowing an individual to use the electronic device in different environments, such as a room, outdoors, a concert, etc. As more individuals use electronic devices, there is an increasing need to enable these individuals to interact with their electronic devices in relation to their environment.